


Dive

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Actually got this one on the random prompt generator. Got together a few songs about water and tada.Pairing: Lyra Amell/ ZevanSong: VariousArtist: VariousStoryline: Lioness





	

She couldn't believe they hadn't heard the monsters charging through the woods. Time and again she had been warned and now she and the damn painted elf were running for their lives away from a swarm of darkspawn.

“My dear warden, you seem a bit winded. Perhaps we should rest?” Frosting him on the spot and leaving him for the spawn might not be a bad idea after all. Barely winded, the sweat glistening on those tawny muscles making her hot when it was not the time pissed her off even more. To emphasize his plan of action he'd easily pulled her to a stop crowding her against a tree his hand moving to cup her face when she would look away. “Focus on your breath amore. Feel the way it enters your lungs and slow it as it exits your exquisite mouth.” 

She has to smile at the line, he'd been flirting with her since the moment she'd nearly killed him and nothing had deterred him. Not even a stern talking to from her Templar protector Alistair who looked at her more as a sister than anything romantic. “Think we've rested enough Zevran, pretty sure the horde is nearly on us with all the crashing of branches and yelling.” 

“Fair enough, if we keep moving on this line maybe we can lose them.” They're moving again as she wracks her mind trying desperately to come up with a plan, anything to get rid of the darkspawn. Stopping again Zevran nearly runs her over though with agile grace manages to avoid it. “Now what my fair beauty?” 

“Do you hear that roaring?” When he'd nodded she'd started moving again the words of various spells leaving her lips dropping the glyphs behind them then they are running even harder. “We're going to need to dive in Zevran, start praying to whatever gods you like.” 

“Wait what? My dear Warden I have the utmost confidence in your abilities.” He'd stop speaking when they'd gotten to the waterfall, his words are lost to the roar of it anyways. “You are sure of this?” 

A nod of head as she steps close to him wrapping her fingers in his hair before pulling him close lips crashing into his as his arms wrap around immediately learning the curves hidden beneath silk and cotton robes. They break apart as the first hurlocks make it into the clearing and she's looking over the edge of the cliff a moment. “I need to make a confession.” 

“Now? Warden I am not a Chantry sister like our fair bard. Though even if I was that kiss is enough to have me forsake any and all vows of chastity.” Her short peal of laughter yanks his attention from their attackers a moment. 

“I can't swim.” All smiles leave his face as she secures her staff to her back and steps to the edge. 

“I'll make sure you live Warden, but only if there are more kisses.” He's securing his blades rolling through prayers and glancing over the edge to the waterfall that he can't even see the bottom of. 

“Deal.” She's grabbed his hand and they are over the edge their screams mixing with the frustration of the darkspawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
